Operation: Apocalypse
by BuddyitsDerek
Summary: a new infection begins to make random appearances all across the globe and a Black op division of specially trained soldiers called the PDC are the only force protecting the earth from total chaos, over the course of battle the PDC discover that the forces they are clashing with are much older and smarter than they thought.
1. system briefing

System briefing

-XxX-

"_**Database entry... confirmed, welcome to the official briefing of the 'planetary defense command' we will begin the briefing of the planetary threat known as 'the Dark Sector infection' shortly, please stand by... all information given is classified above top secret"**_

-XxX-

Spring/ 1348/ location: Europe, Italy – at the spring of 1348, a unknown infection blanketed more than haft of Europe with a strange 3 staged disease, killing roughly more than 25% to 50% of Europe's population before it's sudden disappearance 3 years later, this disease is later called 'the Black death', origin on why It was dubbed as the 'Black death' is unknown but speculations believe it is the time the 'dark sector infection' appeared... It was never confirmed.

August/ 1590/ location: Roanoke island –on the 18th of August the colony of Roanoke island was found disserted, upon observation the ones who found the colony noticed varies amounts of holes located all around the island, many sightings of blood were also found, the only thing stranger was a word etched into a tree, the word was 'Croatoan', ideas on what the word may represent is still in theory even today.

September/ 1952/ location: small island off the coast of Africa – on September 29th a strange seismic event hit's a small African island leaving a hole roughly the size to fit five people, upon investigation, the small hole was not of natural occurrence, a week later the island is found disserted by a local fishing boat looking for spare fuel, all occupants of the village were never found the only thing found was large amounts of blood, the African government believed that the disappearance of the villagers was just an act of aggression from another tribe, the strange hole was never mentioned because it was never found... so they say.

July/ 1966/ location: Alaska – A group of armed soldiers respond to a distress call originating from a small research team a couple miles outside of a populated zone, most of the soldiers didn't understand what they were getting into until they saw what was inside, the report on said operation was... gruesome to say the least, the soldiers during the mission reported only one survivor out of the 50 or so scientist's, a doctor by the name of Devin Griggs, the later debriefing of the doctor proved pointless due to the sheer level of shock the doctor was exhibiting, a few days later, the doctor was later shot during a routine check up when he tried to bite a nurse, later reports pointed out multiples cracks were located throughout the facility foundation mostly originating on the ground, the records were black inked and filed away for later research while Devin's body was kept for study, the body would later 'dry up' after several days in the morgue.

October/ 1978/ location: South American island – a similar event like the one in Africa occurs leaving no survivor's or bodies to speak of, near the end of the investigation a diary is recovered in the remains of a severally raided house which had varies amounts of cracks in the ground, the diary explained what happened... they were attacked, in the girls description (her name was never recovered) she described what attacked the islands occupants, most individuals that read the diary believed they were reading something that could explain the events in Africa

The ones that attacked the small town was the towns people themselves, in the description a small earthquake barely reaching a noticeable level on any graphs hit the small town and left large cracks all across the city, the next day the diary explains a strange smoke covering the town like a thick fog, the diary moved onto varies dates, the first describes a good amount of towns folk turning up ill, later dates mention an increase in violence amongst the civilian populous, and the finally entry mention a disturbing discovery, the victims of the strange disease became cannibalistic, soon after the investigation was complete, the diary was filed away and forwarded to a black op scientific division for future use.

February/ 1987 – several years after the strange virus struck South American, multiple towns and villages across the globe were experiencing similar events, though not big enough for the entire world to notice, the military division of the operations involved with investigating these strange occurrences pick up three interesting similarities to the earlier events in Africa, Alaska, and South America which showed multiple consistencies, 1) the biggest was that there was no hard evidence to go by, all villages and towns had its populous vanish leaving only bits and pieces of evidence to go by, the incident in Alaska was the only one that still had human remains, 2) most if not all towns or villages suffered from seismic activity, which usually left either cracks or man sized holes in the ground which would later be sealed away only leaving a noticeable hole only a few feet deep, 3) most events usually ended violently, the Alaskan incident was the biggest example, every village had traces of blood, some blood samples were black in color, the scientific division on human biology tested the difference between normal human blood to the strange black blood and found that it was far more dense than human blood to the point that they believed it was just the equivalent to oil slug, many blood samples were also added to normal human blood so to see what would happen if it came into contact with the strange slug, the result, most of the black blood 'consumed' the red human blood in a span of a few days to a week, though the infectious rate was slow, most of the red blood cells were replaced with black cells, the observation later came to an impasse when the blood cells seemed wither away into dust, most of the blood samples turned to dust by the 7th day of research, the good part was that many scientists were able to gain a slight understanding of what the strange substance was, which was later dubbed as the 'dark sector infection' due to infamous reputation of leaving villages and towns a 'dark' sector.

March/ 1988/ location: Tibet - a team of soldiers is dispatched to a small village who were experiencing strange seismic activity on a mountain side, the team was dispatched within minutes and arrive just in time to discover with their own eyes what has been happening to the villages and towns all across the globe, equipped with the state of the art gas protected masks they were the only ones not effected to the black fog, scientists said the gas had a slow infectious rate... they were wrong, the gas infected all the towns people within minutes of breathing the air and they immediately become cannibalistic and violent, at the end of the operation the team of 15 soldiers were brought down to only 3 survivors, they made a description on how they survived, 1) the only way to take one down permanently was a shot to the head, 2) they did not feel any pain so body shots did nothing, 3) they moved at a slow pace and only moved at a good speed when they lunged so they kept their distance and used hit and run tactics with knives, 4) they could be seen to have a grey like complexion to their skin and eyes, the three survivors avoided all frontal confrontations and instead moved to attack from behind, 5) the infected grey skins only reacted to sound, so loud weapons was a no go, resulting in the use of knives.

Scientists were baffled at the discovery of a human virus that was very similar to the 1968 movie '_the night of the walking dead',_ investigators attempted to question the famous movie director but dropped it due to the difference in the infection type they were encountering and left it as a 'lucky guess', scientist and doctors speculated that the only reason they were moving slow was the lack of blood in the system, and also stated that they only had one of the five senses active, hearing, all the other senses were dead, the soldiers stated that making too much noise seemed to attract the infected into hordes which resulted in the death of the 12 soldiers, doctors immediately knew why, the human bodies five senses are condition by blood flow, the first to go would be the eye sight, hearing was the last to go, it was immediately confirmed that the infected had little to no blood in the system these infected were dubbed and documented as 'walkers'.

April/ 1988 – a military and scientific meeting is called to discuss the strange discovery of the rising human virus called the 'dark sector infection', the meeting took many hours to discuss, a new military division was the first to come up, the division was specifically built to combat the infected all across the globe so keep the infection on a down low as well as keep it at bay, while the scientific division was to come up with two serums, the first was obviously a possible cure to the infection so to make sure the infection does not spread across the globe, the second was a much bigger expense, before the meeting a scientist under the name of Alexander Lars (23 years old) came up with a theory, the human brain only used 5% while there was 95% left untouched, dr. Lars speculated that the 95% of the brains capacity was pure human instinct with a special serum he could unlock about 20% to 30% of the humans brain, not enough for physical injury but enough to activate a inhuman reaction time as well as an increase in thought process, the scientists apart of the project as well as the doctor was forwarded to a special research division outfitted with state of the art equipment to see if the serum could be produced, in the mean time the new military division called the 'Planetary Defense Command' was founded on April 9th 1988, the PDC would be the only military division separate from any country world wide as well as being the only military specifically trained to handle a 'dark sector infection' outbreak.

June/ 1992 – the special brain serum was finally brought in to testing, upon observation the serum that unlocked 30% brain capacity was considered a success, though large doses was considered lethal to even the most healthy individuals the serum was named the 'instinct serum' and was distributed to 50 individuals, during an outbreak near a town in the mountains in Canada, a team of 10 injected PDC soldiers were sent to the town to respond to the situation and would later report that the instinct serum had a significant boost to the humans reaction time as well as the ability to think at a much faster rate, the mission was considered a success, though no survivors were saved, the infection was kept from spreading with only minor casualties, later observation on the injected soldiers showed a development of rampancy, the soldiers became unstable due to the injections increase in human thought and would later over think even the most mundane tasks, the serum was later decommissioned after many soldiers became unfit for duty, the remaining injected soldiers had a back up serum injected into them so to eliminate the 'instinct serum' from their blood stream, the serum was brought back to the drawing board for further work.

August/ 1994 – two years in the making the instinct serum is refurbished to only unlock 25% of human reaction time and 20% thought process speed instead of 30% for both, the 'instinct serum' version 2 was an outstanding success, with only a loss of 5% reaction time and a more controlled thought process then a glaring 30%, the soldiers injected with the serum after testing proved to be in more control of their thought process and never experienced rampancy, with the serum finally made and safely injected to on duty soldier's, the mission proficiency was considered far better than losing more than haft of a reaction force, the scientists under the direction of Alexander Lars moved on to working for a cure to combat the infection.

November/ 1997/ location: Sahara desert – a much larger scale of attack made itself present near a larger village in the Sahara desert, a PDC QRF team is sent to answer the distress, upon arriving the PDC QRF team make another horrifying discovery, the locals apart of the village were never turned.. They were collected, the assailants responsible were beyond FUBAR, the mission was completed after roughly 24 hours were only one survivor made it out alive but also came out with one of sciences most disturbing discovery, in the doctors debriefing... it was not human, the new infected body type was retrieved from the mission and was measured to stand at a maximum of 6 feet and had a human like body shape, though it was gruesomely disfigured, the lower jaw was nearly ripped off and instead had mandibles that had a huge bite radiance, its head look like a skull, the stomach was ripped open from the belly all the way to the chest which exposed the rib cage, the stomach and inner organs were never seen in the body, its hands and arms were pushed to a dangerous positioned near the shoulder blades , doctors during the Autopsy stated that the arm bones were mutated and seemed to sit near the shoulder blades comfortably, the blades that replaced their hands were said to be made of bone, its legs were the only thing that seemed to have human resemblance, the doctors also notice that the infected creature had a much normal level of blood which gave it all the five senses such as sight and hearing, this infection type was called the 'Slasher', during the debriefing of the PDC unit, he explained how a group of 5-10 'Slashers' moved nearly the same speed as a normal human and also seemed to know exactly how to use its sharp arm blades, there was also information on nerve clusters located on the back and head of the 'Slasher' making it the only two weak points on the 'Slasher' though shooting its limbs off slowed it down, the PDC commanders at the time filed away the description to the archives database for further study as well as a new briefing topic for ground incursions, it was later used as a new topic in a future board meeting, they needed better weapons and tactics fast.

February/ 2000 – a new military project is put into motion, the science division as well as a engineering division was tasked in making better effective weapons in order to combat the infected this project was name 'Directive 63', mean while Alexander Lars continued on his increasingly difficult quest in finding a cure to the 'dark sector infection', the recruiting for PDC units which was usually special forces units was becoming much more scarce, ranging to only 300 trainee's a year, the PDC forces were just barely combating the infected, during the duration of the year there was a minor relief to the PDC when the infections appearance's started to diminish to only one or two attack's every week, over the course of the year, the PDC units were able to save a good amount of towns people and evacuate them before the infection could show up, though casualties were much more scarce, the PDC didn't have the technology in weapons to combat the 'Dark sector infection' effectively due to the sheer numbers they used, weapon expenses were becoming too much for just a single mission to be carried out, during most attacks 'Slashers' were beginning to make more appearances then the black gas which usually made the 'walkers' but due to that fact the PDC evacuated the towns people the black smoke never made an appearance, intelligence officers were forming idea's and speculations on the seemingly 'smart' infection that continued to grow more surprises every encounter.

June/ 2001 – commanders of the PDC brought up a 'what if' scenario to a board meeting with special representatives from around the world, discussion came to the possibility of an attack on a large scale towards massive populated zone's, meaning the possibility of a infectious attack's on larger cities, the meeting came to the agreement on testing a mock simulation of a covert and widespread 'Smallpox' attack on a powerful city, the operation is called 'Dark winter', PDC believed in using this operation to evaluate a national emergency response during a biological threat, the exercise was meant to show how much damage the 'Dark sector infection' could do, near the end of the simulation, the PDC were dumb founded to see how unstable the national emergency response was to just Smallpox and believed that if the 'Dark sector infection' did attack bigger cities, the casualties would be astronomical, operation Dark winter was a failure to the PDC commanders.

September/ 2010 – after long years of waiting, the engineering division tasked with making new weapons to combat the infection completes two new weapons built to handle large quantities of infected with excellent proficiency, the HK G56 assault rifle and the M6C SOCOM pistol was made, the rifle was made by the joint staff of Heckler and Koch series and the company that built the ACR, the improvements was being able to fire the larger 6.8mm SPC Remington rounds with the KRISS super V recoil reduction system, the barrels velocity was modified to a 962 m/s so to over penetrate a 'Slasher' class infected at a safe range, a new silencer was also created so to be compatible with the velocity due to most silencers being incompatible, its appearance is very similar to the standard issued silencer most weapons use, the M6C SOCOM is a whisper-quiet side arm with armor piercing rounds, it has an integrated sound suppressor and muzzle breaking, it fires M228 12.7mmx40mm (.50 caliber) SAP-HP ammunition from a twelve-round magazine making it a dangerous sidearm, during a QRF mission in a jungle near the Philippines the HK G56 proved to be highly effective against 'Slashers' and the M6C SOCOM sidearm proved to be effective against 'walkers', with its advance silencer technology an operator was able to dispatch five 'walkers' before they became aware they were being attacked, it was later rumored that the rifle and pistol was not the engineer divisions biggest project and stated there was a even bigger 'toys' coming in later years.

May/ 2015 –five years into development, the EXO skeleton augmentation suit was finished and manufactured separately from world, the wearer was granted an increase in endurance and strength so to keep an added advantage against 'Slashers', the strength was added to the suit so to be able to fend off the strength the 'walkers' possessed, the suit was as it says, an EXO skeleton that fits firmly on the outer body frame, enhance steel putty which would harden on impacted was also added to the armors features, the steel putty was fit over the wearers forearms, biceps, thighs, and shins, black molecular body armor vest from eagle industries was fit on the torso so to carry the ammunition, the added protection gave the operator added protection against the more aggressive class of infection as well as stay comfortable and carry more ammunition without the weight hindrance, shock absorbers were also added to the knee, thighs and feet so to grant the operator the ability to jump and land usually unreachable heights, to add to the suit, the RECON ATS (Automated Targeting System) helmet was also introduced, using DNA from past infected corpses that didn't 'dry up' the science division added the DSVV (Dark Sector Virus Vision) HUD feature so PDC units could identify infected creatures before they did, later tests and upgrades allowed the DSVV to see through walls, the PDC commanders immediately accepted the EXO armor and helmets after final preparations.

An attack on a black op military army base was reported in the Nevada desert a couple days after the PDC EXO armor became standard issue to all PDC operatives, it was time the PDC became a true fighting force to behold, the team that was ordered to respond to the attack was a six man special forces team, its team name... was 'Delta squad'.

"_**PDC history briefing completed..."**_

-XxX-__

That concludes my prologue for my upcoming story.

Anyways Visual aids will be added to my profile later so to help with visualizing, but I'm pretty sure most would already know what the infected look like :P, my motivation for writing this was initially inspired by a writer how wrote a Rosario/ vampire + bleach crossover who goes by Psykotic addiction, if you haven't read his story you definitely need to, the story is called "Humans strike back" it's worth a gander.

My other inspiration was that there wasn't any different type of approaches to the zombie genre in this section of fanfiction and I thought it would be fun to toss my idea into the entertainment pool and see how my idea fares against reviewers.

Anyways R&R see you next chapter ;)


	2. Retaliation Force

**-Reaction force- **

_**Nevada desert/ 0800 hours/ May 16**__**th**__** 2015/ PDC Special Forces, code named 'Delta' respond to an attack on a military underground compound**_

A V22 Osprey was seen flying at a low altitude in the Nevada desert, its destination was a large military base located 300 miles from any population Zone, it was carrying a six man PDC team by the name of 'Delta', there objective was simple, search and destroy.

"_Delta's on approach to the drop Zone, ETA 10 Mikes" _radioed a 31 year old PDC Captain by the name of Jason Frost

"_We copy delta-1, you have the green light" _radioed overlord

"_Copy overlord, Delta out"_ Jason responded seriously as he turned off his comm. feed and turned to his six ready squad mates, each one was doing their own thing so to prepare themselves for the pending mission.

Though most if not all of the PDC units were pretty much used to encountering the infected, the anticipation did little to no help in keeping the men in a good mood for too long, the squad 'comedian', 'Jokr' (Delta-4) seemed to be the only PDC unit apart of Delta squad not at all effected to the gruesome scenes the squad was misfortunate to witness and continued to make jokes, which usually ended in small laughter.

Jokr was a corporal in his time with the American Special Forces and was signed as a PDC unit when he was witness to a DSV (Dark sector virus) attack during a response to a distress call from a squad of Iraq soldiers in a small village in Afghanistan, they discovered the Iraq soldiers were engaging a small group of 'Slashers', Jokr and his team dispatched the inhuman creatures a few hours later but at a loss of all the village people as well as the Iraq soldiers, after being recruited into the PDC, Jokr seemed retained his positive joking attitude, something most believed it was his PTSD acting up in a weird way.

"hey Cap'n, what's the situation" the squads rookie, Jacob Millen A.K.A 'crowbar' (Delta-6), was Delta's newest squad member and Australian, he was excellent with unlocking bulk heads and other locked electrical doors with ease, basically he was the squads human crowbar hence his nickname, like all the others, he was specially trained to handle the DSV, and proved his worth during a previous response mission.

Nodding to the 26 year old Jason stood up and grabbed an over head railing for balance

"Alright, listen up" Jason barked as he caught the rest of his squad's attention who went silent for their captain

"Just like last time, we got another attack, this one, as you all know, is located in an underground military base, non PDC personnel, clustered corridors, the usual" Jason stopped so to wait to see if they had any further questions, seeing no questions asked he continued

"Intel still has not confirmed what is down there, but command believes a 'Walker' and 'Slasher' infestation has taken place, we are tasked with neutralizing the threat and evacuating any survivors, make sure your jump enhancers are turned off when down there, I don't want any unnecessary injuries, are we clear?' Jason briefed with finality, seeing his entire squad nod in affirmative Jason nodded and sat down

Most of his squad remained silent, the team's sniper, Riley Braxton A.K.A 'Brax'(Delta-3), remained the quietest of his entire squad and usually kept his RECON ATS helmet on and his black visor usually covered his face, Jason was never bothered by this behavior, snipers usually had a routine tradition for preparing for operations, Brax was just clearing his mind of all negativities and focused solely on the mission at hand, Brax was one of the best snipers Jason had ever seen and usually never missed a shot so whatever he did before a operation was usually left alone.

The mission sadly, didn't require his particular set of skills due to the close quarter nature of the operation and instead Brax had the PDC's standard issued HK G56 rifle with the stealth variant attachments, forward mounted holo-sight or red dot for increased peripheral vision and a silencer for sound suppression, that didn't mean he wouldn't be a crack shot.

"30 seconds delta" the pilot said as the familiar red light filled the loading bay

"time to nut up or shut up" Jokr said making a few squad members release a small smile Jason included, the line was a reference to the 2009 movie _Zombieland _and as it turns out, was also Jokr`s traditional line before an operation commenced

"I don't know what's going to kill me, your damn jokes? Or the infected?" john Lennox (Delta-2) said in between chuckles as even larger fits of laughter commenced, John was a fellow Canadian special forces operative as Jason, the both of them were part of the same operation that ended with the them both getting recruited into the PDC, both would later be assigned to Delta squad.

"15 seconds delta, rear doors dropping" the pilot informed as the rear to the Osprey opened, the PDC units snapped on their RECOND ATS helmets and quickly lined up in two lines of three and flipped on their shock absorbers once they were in place, once they confirmed the absorbers were active the six PDC units leapt from the Osprey and landed 20 feet below leaving small indents in the dirt floor.

Taking command of the squad Jason began his magic, pointing his index and pointer finger to the large door near the rock heads foundation he snapped quick hand commands to his squad mates, once delta-1 gave the signal, delta squad jumped to silent action, quickly activating his boosters, Brax leapt to a catwalk to the right of the large door and quickly secured a security room located there, down below the catwalk, Delta-6 began his work on the massive steel door panel located to the right of the door.

"Overlord, this is Delta-0-1, we have reached the compound, no visual sign of movement on the outside, UAV has picked up zero heat sig's all around the compound"Jason reported to command

"_Hal copy Delta-0-1, we will radio a second team if anything reaches the top" _overlord informed

"_Heads up Delta, scans suggest comm's will go down once you enter the compound, you will be on your own down there, happy hunting" _overlord informed again

"Roger overlord, delta-0-1 is on the move" Jason responded as he cut the line with command

Jason wasn't bothered to much with the info, his team usually operated without air support (couldn't use it any way) hearing a small hiss coming from the door Jason notice 'crowbar' finishing his handy work

"On me"Jason ordered over his helmet comm as all of his team swiftly fell into a loose 'V' formation in front of the door, once the door opening became big enough, the PDC units filed in with their weapons raised, once they were all in Delta-2 located a panel and shut the door drenching all of the PDC personnel in darkness.

"_Activate your DSVV with your night vision, it's getting a little dark in here" _John said over the comm link, getting five green winks from the other Delta operatives in response, he also activated his DSVV helmet function which outlined everything with a yellow light, red outlined sigs were registered as infected personnel, white was heat, and green was friendly (human)

Once the whole team activated their DSVV they noticed they were on a diagonal elevator leading deeper into the base, not wanting to attract any attention with the noise the elevator would generate Jason ordered Jokr to set up a zip line rope that would get them down there faster and quieter.

Once it was in place Jason ordered his Russian CQC expert Viktor Pavel (Delta-5) down first with Crowbar as backup, a few seconds after the two Delta members touched down they signaled the all clear with a flick of their green acknowledgement light on the squads HUD, once they hooked up, the rest of Delta squad soon arrived at the bottom were Jason saw two different paths in front of him

"alright delta, we got allot of ground to cover, Lennox take Delta-4 and 6 with you down to the left, I'll take delta-5 and delta-3 with me down the right, we clear?"Jason informed as he switched his rifle to single fire

"Copy that, you two, on me" John said as he took the two mentioned Delta units down the left corridor and disappeared, signaling the other two to fall in, Jason approached the right corridor with Brax and Viktor right behind him

"Engage nano fibre" Jason ordered as he received acknowledgment flickers from his squad, all delta members would raised their feet and shake them, this would activate the nano fibre in the boots and cause them to absorb the foot fall impact making footsteps soundless even on metal flooring, the shock absorbers were switched out with the nano fibre when active, you could only have one of the two active at a time, the advanced nano fibre was only used when combating the infected, no other military had access to the advanced PDC equipment.

"_Keep your eyes on your motion sensors; I'd rather not get ambushed today"_ Viktor reminded his squad mates as he got two green acknowledgment flashes in affirmative, it would be no surprise for a group of 'Slashers' to appear out of nowhere, they seemed to have a heightened sense of hearing that far out shined the far less dangerous infected as well as any human and Viktor nor any other squad member wished to go through a ambush again (the stress is just too damn High).

"_Phantom sig, one o clock"_ Brax whispered over the comm link as all three members poised there HK G56 rifles to the desired point of interest, phantom sig's have been a pain in the PDC's ass for weeks, the 'phantom' aspect results in the infecteds lack of weight in its steps resulting the motion sensors picking up weak signal vibrations that, for the most part, became nearly frustrating to follow correctly without aggravating the operative to the point where he would want to straggle whatever he found.

What caught the delta operatives by surprise was that they could actually _hear _whatever it is they were picking up and silently but quickly picked up the pace so to catch the pain in the ass, Intel speculated that the 'phantom signal' was a new undiscovered DSV form that the PDC were yet to encounter, Jason wasn't very enthusiastic about finding _another_ form of the DSV but never voiced his dislike and instead opted to just shoot it when he found it, the egg heads could do whatever they wanted when he was done.

The strange sound they were following was giving off weird squeaks and clicking noises that sounded like nails on a chock board, once the delta operatives closed in on an empty dark room Jason took notice of large amounts of dark splotches all around the room and immediately noted it was blood (the smell helped in confirming that)

What was squatting in the middle of the room was a rather pathetic infected creature, it measured to about 4 feet tall, skinny to the bone and seemed to have no eyes, the creature didn't seem to be aware they were present and instead continued to pick up chucks, of what appeared to be meat, off the floor and stuffed it into its mouth giving squeaks and clicks all the while

"_delta-1, this is delta-2, do you read?" _came the familiar voice of John over the military comm's

"This is delta-1, go ahead" Jason replied over his comm link, not at all worried his voice could be heard by their new discovery, RECON ATS helmets were air tight the only way for someone to hear him would be through external speakers, Jason slowly pulled out his whisper quiet M6C SOCOM sidearm and pointed it to the creatures head calmly as he waited for Johns response

"_We made a rather, interesting, discovery" _delta-2 said as he seemed to carry a disappointed tone

"Let me guess, short, skinny to the bone, and likes left over's?" Jason said with equal disappointment as he squeezed the trigger of his side arm and shot it in the head killing it instantly

"_A little bit of a disappointment if you ask me Cap'n"_ chirped in the voice of Crowbar with an equal amount of disappointment, most of the delta members were a little peeved they were eluded by this new type of infected for a whole week

"_How many have you encountered?" _came the questioning tone of John as Jason surveyed the room they were in and came to the realization that he was standing in a lab of some sort

'Strange, no labs were reported inside the briefing papers' Jason speculated as he remembered curtain facts about the PDC, they never left out valuable information in briefings, if there was a slight possibility of encountering something they'd mention it in the briefing, there was no room for keeping secrets among the operatives in the PDC unless it was threatened to go public, then secrets were up the kazoo.

"_Only one... How many on your end?"_ Brax asked in a 'straight to the point' tone

"_Bout five, we dispatched them before they noticed anything, though they seemed to become aware of our location fast, I suggest avoiding confronting large groups of them head on, if what we learned from the 'walkers' is true, they may still be deadly in CQC combat with their agility" _informed Delta-2, most of the squad believed taking advice from the Canadian would be better then ignoring it, Johns reports usually saves lives then ends them.

"You heard Delta-2, no frontal assaults"

"With all due respect sir, I don't think any of us were planning to" Jokr piped in with sarcasm, any other Captain would blow a gasket at the snarky remark but Jason only saw it as a positive remark so to assure him that they weren't going to go Rambo any time soon, Jason spoke Comedian, so he understood

"Ten-four on that Delta-4" Jason responded calmly as he stood over the corpse of the infected creature, using his boot Jason got a better look at the infected creature

'Aren't you just a ray of sun shine' he thought sarcastically as he surveyed the jaw and noticed sharp teeth were hidden in the stretchy jaw line, turning to his two team mates who were securing the room Jason flickered his acknowledgment light three times signaling a wordless regroup

Noticing the two's silence when they approached Jason pointed down to the corpse and informed the two of the creatures sharp teeth and stretchy jaw line and received two green acknowledgment flickers confirming they understood.

"_Phantom sigs, outside" _Viktor grunted

"Stick to the shadows, do not engage" Jason ordered as a three of them melted into the shadows of the room, outside the lab four 'Skinny's' were lethargically walking towards the inside of the lab and immediately stopped when they noticed the body in the room, delta-3 thought they were wondering who killed it but squashed that idea when the creatures released high pitched squeaks and rushed the corpse and began tearing into it like they haven't eaten in weeks.

"_Disgusting" _grunted Viktor

The three delta operatives pulled out there sidearm's and leveled them on the offending cannibals, setting a targeting guide to the two others a red box formed over one creature for Viktor, two for Brax, and the last one was left for Jason to take out, after setting the selected targets Jason set a three second count down on Brax and Viktor's HUDS, the both of them got ready for a synchronized takedown

3...2...1...

_Thoop Thoop Thoop_ _Thoop _

Four silenced M6C's reported in quick recession and moments later the sounds of bodies hitting the floor soon followed

"Targets down" Jason reported as he approached the four corpses, each one sporting a lethal head wound which confirmed the silenced take downs, giving a regrouping signal to his squad mates they quickly pulled out of the room, but not before Viktor came up with an idea

"_Captain, may I make a suggestion?" _

"Shoot" came the response

"_If we're here to eliminate all targets, I believe it best to do the hunting, make it easier for us" _the Russian suggested as he picked up the 'skinny's' corpse and walked outside the lab and quickly tossed it into the middle of the Hall way, Jason didn't really need to say much, Viktor Petrentko was renowned for CQC training as well as hunting, he was the only one in Delta who hunted and took down a 'Slasher' in hand to hand combat with ease

The reports on Viktor's recruitment were shocking to say the least; Jason read over the report and noticed Viktor had no military back ground other than WWll veterans in the family tree, other than that, Viktor was a civilian living a normal farmers life, he received special forces training in the PDC training camps after surviving an attack on his town in the mother land, he saved 20 people with a machete and a double barrel sawed off shotgun alone, command nearly shat themselves when the report was filed.

after training, Viktor was a nightmare in CQC during his time on randomly assigned missions, the saying goes, in soviet Russian, YOU are the hunter, he was one of the first to be assigned to Jason`s team and proved time and time again his knowledge in killing infected, he also demonstrated skill`s in survival, as well as hunting, Jason was nearly jumping for joy when he was assigned to him as a CQC expert.

Jason was simply following Viktor as he tossed the four `fresh' corpses out to the hall way and immediately caused an effect, 20 or so 'skinny's' began to crawl out of lab rooms and immediately swarmed the corpses in a hungry frenzy, Bran just wanted to lob a grenade to the pack of freaks and watch a beautiful eruption of red mist, when you battle 'zombies' for a all around job, big clusters of them usually spike a primal instinct to 'spray and pray' into the crowd, usually satisfies the operator.

"delta-2 this is delat-1, use the corpses to lure them out, makes finding them much easier" Jason informed his second team and immediately received a green wink from the acknowledgment light

"delta-3 get a mute charge set" Jason ordered as he and Viktor readied their rifles to full auto mode, winking his acknowledgment light once Brax grabbed a disc like object and pressed it against the wall to his left and turned the handle 90 degrees, the result quickly silenced all sounds in the room as well as the hall way, all the 'skinny's' stopped their eating and glanced around wondering what the strange feeling was, the mute charge blankets the room for a totally of twenty seconds in a soundless vacuum, similar to being underwater.

Once the sound suppresser charge was primed the three delta units put there fast reaction time and thought process training to good use and dropped all the DSV creatures down in seconds without making so much as a squeak, the mute charge as well as the sound suppresser's mounted on the barrel of their guns completely silenced their shots to the point where the only thing noticeable was the air being released from the silencer

_Thunk _

The last creature's body hit the ground as soon as the mute charges battery ran out making the last action one for the records

"Secure the hall way, I don't want any survivors" Jason ordered as he went to inform the second team of their status

"Delta-2 this is delta-1, we've confirmed 25 EKIA, and are moving to the next sector, this one's 'dried up'" Jason informed as he scanned his sensors for any movement or infected signatures, the only movement he pick up was two yellow SIGS and the 25 confirmed dead infected

"Copy Delta-1, we've confirmed 15 KIA and are moving to the next sector as well" delta-2 responded normally as Jason regrouped with his team mates, the door they came up to was a normal electrical bulk head door and Jason couldn't really thank his luck due to John having the best locksmith on the team with him so the door would take much longer to open.

Delta-3 get the door" Jason ordered as he and Viktor stood behind him for cover, 30 seconds later the door was finally hacked and opened than the usual 10 seconds it took and the three filed in silently, the room they entered was a much more lab like then the last, most of the hall way was illuminated by little lights all across the hall way that appeared white on there HUD's, Brax immediately new it was the work of the backup generator or else the entire hall way would've be floored with light

"leap frog formation" Jason ordered as he took to the right while Brax took left a couple feet ahead, the leap frog formation was a simple ground covering formation that moves fast but quiet, one operator would hold a position and cover the next guy who would move up and stop so to cover the follow up, and they would do this until they arrived to their destination

Once Viktor stopped a few feet ahead Jason silently moved up and past him and immediately stopped at a good distance ahead and waited for his team to pass him, but suddenly raised his fist up and stopped Brax in his tracks who quickly hugged the wall to his left, on Jason's motion sensor was a solid red blimp that moved slowly ahead of them.

"Slashers have joined the party, repeat, Slashers confirmed on sight" Jason said as the hideous creature appeared 10 feet ahead of them, seconds later he received 5 acknowledgment flashes from his team  
>this one was wearing white hospital robes which for the most part looked rather creepy, the creature didn't seem to notice the pending danger it was in and simply continued down the path it was on, which happened to be past Viktor, who silently unsheathed his Bowie knife, the creature couldn't react fast enough as a bowie knife removed its grotesque head from its neck killing it instantly<p>

Before the corpse hit the ground Jason caught it and set it down quietly, sudden sounds usually attract more unwanted attention and the tight corridor they were in wouldn't help that kind of predicament vary well

"_Good kill mate" _Brax pitched in as he let his accent slip, putting the severed head down Brax silently continued on with added silence in his step, Slashers were never renowned for their sense of sight, in fact it was rather shitty, the one sense that trumps even the walkers was its hearing, it was so acute to hearing it was on par to echolocation, the best thing to do was to stay still and wait for it to pass or get close enough to sink a blade in either its head or back, though it gives of a shriek/growl of pain when stabbed there, usually signaling back up (usually), the delta operatives just go for the head, it's the easiest and most effective way.

"_D__elta-1 we have reach a control room"_ Delta-2 informed as the three PDC operatives arrived to a lab with varies amounts of blood and turned tables

"Ok hold there and wait for us, we will rendezvous there in 30 mikes, this sector still crawls, and whatever you do, don't turn on the light's" Jason reminded, not long ago during a joint response mission, one of the operatives of another team turned on the light and sent nearly all the Slashers into a violent rage, something Jason didn't want to deal with again.

"I have a on-board computer blue print of the facility and can guide as well as give you door codes, set up your helmet feeds so I can help move you guys along quicker" Crowbar informed as Jason flicked on his helmet feed and was followed by the other two

"_alright, your set up, go down the hallway to room 6B to your left and cut through it, there's a group of 5 'skinny's' chowing down there keep quiet, there are two Slashers in the next room, if you got a mute charge use it to take out both, I'll inform you if there's anything else down there" _Crowbar informed as the three closed in on the mention room and laid their eyes on the five 'skinny's'

Setting up the synchronized take down tactic again, Jason, and Brax trained their rifles on the 'skinny's' as Viktor set a mute charge and waited for the charge to take effect, once it did however, the three delta squad members began cleaning house, Jason pulled the trigger twice on two targets as Brax did the same, Viktor rushed the other door to their left and lined up the two Slashers in the room, when a mute charge was primed and active, fast movements became the norm, slow methodical movements only wasted time

In a flurry of fast augmented movement the 7 infected didn't fell or notice a thing and they were dropped within 15 seconds, the last five seconds was enough to let the bodies hit the floor soundlessly

"Tango's neutralized" Jason called out

"_Copy that, you got 3 more of those skinny's_ _closing in on your position, dig in" _crowbar advised as the three glued themselves to the shadows and waited for the skinny's to arrive

10 seconds later the 3 skinny's crawled in and stopped when three M6C SOCOM sidearm's reported at the same time shooting all three with silenced gun shots all three of the skinny's in the head making all three to collapse at the same time, dead before they hit the ground

"_Their down, anything else?" _Brax asked while glancing at his motion sensor and seeing a blue dot race right across his sensor

"Civilian spotted, we will be a little late" Jason said as he and the two others followed the blue SIG to a room that was locked pointing to the control panel to the right of the door Brax got to work on the door while Jason and Viktor kept watch, 20 seconds and the door slid opened to reveal a empty room though motion was being sensed in the far side of the room in a locker

"Viktor, lock the door, Brax see if you can find the rooms sound proof function" Jason ordered as he moved to the locker quietly, a lab usually had sound proofing just in case there was too much loud noise coming from one specific room, delta was never briefed on the possibility of labs being on this mission but that didn't mean they were ignorant to them

Once the room's only door was locked and Brax set up the sound proofing in the room, Jason tapped on the locker door softly and got a slight whimper from the other side, it was a civilian, a scared one, Jason never liked dealing with hysterical civilians, they made way too much unnecessary noises, life expectancy of a scared civilian was usually 5 minutes in a 'Dark sector' and that was being generous

Turning his external speakers on, Jason thought of calming the civilian down before opening the door but stopped when he remembered the external speakers morphed their voices into mechanical ones, for panicked civilians, it sounded demonic and would scare them even further, choosing safety for his team over protocol, Jason scanned the bio-metric chemical's in the air so to see if it was contaminated, noticing it wasn't he quickly snapped off his helmets air tight release and pulled off the helmet, revealing and man with short matted silver hair and icy blue eyes a scar ran down the right side of his lip and another near his left eye just to the left side of it, a 5 o'clock shadow was present on his face as well

Wiping his face for the oncoming stress of calming a civilian, Jason set his helmet down facing the locker and gave a thumps up to it which was caught by crowbar on the helmet cam

"Hello?" came a frightened female voice from inside the locker

"everything's alright ma'am, we are here to help" Jason said calmly, it was rather bland but he really had nothing 'cliché' to say so he just went with 'calm and bland', Jason then opened the locker door revealing a women roughly 40 years old, she seemed hesitant for a few seconds but immediately latched onto Jason in a tight embrace, the Delta member had no clue what to do at this point, women were as a mystery to Jason as the DSV was to the world, placing his hand on the women's back Jason tried doing what instinct told him to

"Everything's fine ma'am" Jason said calmly though he fought the urge to growl, combating the DSV and taking care of his squad was hard enough, now taking care of a civilian was tougher than you could imagine... Thank god he only had one to take care of.

After the sobbing ceased, Jason got a good view of her, she was nearly completely covered in blood, her black or dark brown hair was matted down, she seemed to have a little of mascara going down her eyes and her doctors coat was torn in some places, she had no shoes on to speak of, mostly likely ditched them for more mobility.

"ma'am?" Jason asked as she seemed to be fixing her hair and clearing her eyes

"Sorry for breaking protocol soldier, just glad beyond words you guys are here" the women said with heavy amounts of relief which surprised the three with her reeled in emotions, standing up the women held out her hand for Jason to shake.

"Elena Evans, lead director of biological testing" the women said while Jason accepted the hand shake, after the women seemed to be surprised by the gear the others were wearing

"You guys must be from the top, though I've never seen armor like that" the women stated as she looked at the EXO armor, she then walked back over to the locker and pulled out running shoes, the three delta members was pretty surprised at her calm attitude and wondered what was going on down here before the attack, no holes were spotted yet and delta was beginning to get skeptical.

"Captain, or Delta-1" Jason said simply

"Not going to tell me your full name?"

"Classified" Jason responded as he took his helmet and snapped its air tight button on which tightened the helmets neck point to fit comfortably around it without breathing impediment

The women seemed to be flustered for a second before quickly waving her hands in front of her

"Sorry about that, completely forgot about the 'need to know basses' thing you guys usually have" Elena said as she stood in front of Jason who got down to business

"We're regrouping with the other haft of my team in a control room a few mike's from here, for your safety, stay on my ass and don't say a word" Jason ordered with his external speakers making Elena flinch at the creepy tone

"You don't need to tell me twice" she responses as Jason pointed to the door, Brax moved to the door calmly and began to type in the correct door release code but immediately raised his rifle when a loud roar came from the other side, it wasn't close but it was there

"Doctor, what was that" Jason asked as he checked his ammo and remembered he recently reloaded so he had a near full clip

"Something that should've stayed underground" the doctor said as she stood behind Jason

"Elaborate ma'am, we need to know what we're heading into here" Jason said as he kept his rifle trained on the door, the doctor hesitated for a second before replying

"There was an operation carried out a few weeks ago in the Alaskan waste lands, a dig team dug up something and later brought it back to this base for research, that was where me and my team came in, the creature we studied was beyond anything we have ever seen" Elena said

"Basics doctor, you can tell the rest of your story when we get you out, but what I need to know is how to kill it" Jason said as Brax and Viktor moved to stand beside their Captain

"When we tested its body functions we came across many things such as its regenerative function, nearly all sustained wounds healed in 10 seconds though we never tested its upper torso and head, its weakness may be there" the doctor advised as she grabbed Jason's sidearm located on his right leg and raised it at the door

"Doctor?" Jason asked as he noticed her determination

"This thing killed my team Captain; a little payback is in order" she said as even Brax was caught off guard by her actions, at this point Jason didn't care and reached to his chest holster which was carrying his desert eagle and placed it in his leg holster

"Do you know how to use a weapon ma'am?" Jason asked

"I had my own a few hours ago but ran out of ammunition, so I ditched it and ran, so yes I do know how to use a handgun" Elena said as she flipped the safety off

"Alright, don't fire unless I say so, Delta on me" Jason ordered as he and his team moved to the door slowly, opening the door, Viktor and Brax trained their weapons down the hall

"Clear"

"Keep moving, we need to get to the control room" Jason said as he ushered the doctor over to him

"Staying quiet won't keep it away; it already knows we are out in the open" the doctor warned as Jason quickly called his team back after hearing that bit of information

"Delta-2 this is delta-1, we got ourselves a problem" Jason informed his fellow squad member as Viktor and Brax fell into a quick leap frog formation while Jason and the doctor hanged back

"_What's the problem Delta-1?" _john said remembering to use radio protocols as they had a 'civilian' with them

"we got ourselves another DSV form roaming the base, by the doctors warnings I'm guessing it has its five senses functional, we haven't encountered it yet so it could be moving to your position, stay frosty" Jason advised as he thought of something

"Crowbar, do you think you can patch us to command through the control room?" Jason asked as he and his team kept on moving towards delta-2's position

"_Yes I believe I can, hold on I'm patching you through" _Crowbar said as a simple beep was heard inside Jason's helmet signaling a connection was made

"_Delta-0-1, we read your signal, what's the situation?" _overlord asked as Jason and his team turned right down the hall way and ran into a group of 'skinny's' which were quickly dropped with a flurry of silenced fire courtesy of Brax and Viktor.

"Be advised overlord, we have encountered two new DSV forms and have a Civilian survivor with valuable Intel requesting a change in orders" Jason advised as he waited for a new set of orders

"We copy Delta, orders have changed, you are to extracted the VIP and destroy the facility, however means necessary, overlord out" command ordered as Jason patched himself back to Crowbar, but before ordering he turned to the doctor for confirmation

"Military quarantine procedures states that any facilities with bio chemical threats have a built in self destruct sequence so to keep the threat from escaping, is that correct?" Jason said as the doctor nodded her head.

"Yes, this base was specifically built with a high density explosive; its timer has a 15 minute count down, if you wish to blow up the facility, I recommend making an escape root before you initiate the countdown" the doctor advised, Jokr quickly piped in

"_I think I'm beginning to like this girl" _

"Stow it Jokr, doctor is there anything you need before we extract" Jason wondered as the doctor pointed to a computer in a empty room

"There's information on the creature, on my Private account, I can hack into that and download my notes onto this hard drive" she said as she pulled out a hard drive from her coat pocket

"Alright, Delta-3, Delta-5, clear that room and lock it down when it's clear" Jason ordered as he watched the two clear the room with relative speed, the stealth portion of the mission was waxed the minute the doctor warned they were already made, so stealth was out, and speed and efficiency was taking precedence.

"_Clear"_

"Alright doc, make it quick" Jason said as the doctor got to work on the computer, suddenly a loud bang erupted on the other side of the locked door

"It's here" the doctor said simply as she sped up her work

"Delta-3 prime a concussion grenade" Jason ordered as Brax primed a Flash bang, Jason and Viktor readied themselves as heavy footsteps were heard on the other side of the door, a few seconds after the footsteps stopped a loud roar was heard and two scythe like blades slammed the selves into the opening in the middle of the door, revealing a large red outline that gave the delta members a full view of the creature, the doctor only saw a pair of red glowing eyes that seemed to be staring at her

"Open fire" Jason ordered as a flurry of gun fire to be sent directly towards the creature who seemed to absorb most of the damage but also let out small growls of what sounded like pain ever time a bullet hit its face, feeling its need to retreat, the DSV creature let go of the door it was holding open and quickly scrambled away so to regenerate its wounds

"Was that the creature you dug up Doctor?" Jason asked as he snapped in a fresh clip into his rifle

"Yes it was, by the signs of the wounds you inflicted, we only made it angry" Elena advised as she finished her download and quickly moved to Jason's

"Delta-6, this is delta-1, we have been ordered to level the base and everything in it, I want you to commence the self destruct sequence now, Delta-2 rendezvous at the base of the elevator in 5 minutes, move out, and stay frosty" Jason ordered getting acknowledgment flashes across his HUD

"Alright doctor, were getting you outta here, stay close to me" Jason ordered as the other two secured the hall on the outside, regrouping onto them Jason and his team made their way to the bases elevator

"15 sigs on approach, rifles up" Viktor ordered as the three raised their rifles, Jason trained his eyes on the rear while the other two kept their rifles trained down the hall, the doctor held her weapon in a low two handed grip and stayed wary

"Eyes on targets, skinnies spotted" Brax said as he and Viktor moved slowly towards the group but quickly grabbed hold of the bases foundation when a rough explosion rocked the base to the core

"_delta-6 to delta-1, we've hit the self destruct sequence and are moving to the rendezvous point, we've encountered the creature the doctor mentioned and held it off, though its motion and trajectory shows its heading to your position, be ready Captain" _Crowbar advised as Jason sent a acknowledgment flash to him to confirm he received the message

Noticing the other two recovered from the small tremor Jason quickly raised his rifle and took out two Slashers who appeared from ventilation shafts above them and then switched his aim on the group of skinnies recovering from the explosion, snapping his rifle to single fire Jason dealt with the infected with inhuman accuracy, pegging all targets with two or more bullet wounds.

"Alright delta, let's move! We got 4 minutes before this base buries everything under it!" Jason ordered as he quickly raised the doctor to her feet, the doctor quickly swung her arm around and popped a shot directly into the head of a skinny, killing it instantly

"I'm good Captain... Lead the way" Elena said as she stood up, nodding his head Jason took the lead and led his team to the hallway were they first encountered the skinny

"Hold up, single motion detected" Viktor said as he peered down the hall way and saw the creature they encountered in the lab, suddenly the creature jerked its head around and released a low angry growl

"set up shop, we take this thing down here" Jason ordered as the other two moved down to the other side of the hall way entrance, the creature seemed to get angry at the sight of the ones who wounded it and began to trug it's way over to the delta members, growling all the while

"Aim for the legs, slow it down"

_**BANG BANG **_

Two precisely aimed shots slammed into the weak points on the knee, the velocity of the un-silenced HK G56 rifle tore the legs from the creature like paper, the creatures movements halted for a second as the momentum built from the walking sent the creature down 'gracefully', though the creature surprised the PDC members when its scythe like arms stabbed into the ground and began pulling itself towards them

"Take out the arms"

_**BANG BANG**_

The third and fourth shot tore the arms from the elbow off just the same as the legs, felling safe with all forms of movement being severed Jason ran to the down creature and level his desert eagle down on the creature's head and pulled the trigger, silencing it for good, upon observation all movement ceased and the quickly re-growing limbs stopped in their growth, the doctors theory was correct, though high caliber bullets usually finished the job.

_**BOOOOOOM**_

Another explosion rocked the base leaving fire and debris everywhere

"_Where the hell are you Jason?! The whole place is coming down" _John's voice came plowing through the comm's channel

"We just ran into the creature, it's taken care of and we are on our way to the rendezvous, sit tight" Jason responded as the team move through the door and make a break for the waiting elevator

"it's about damn time, Crowbar, punch it" john ordered as the mention delta member punch the activation switch making the elevator begin moving, glancing back to the doctor to check for any sustained wounds, he notice she was staring back at the ground floor

"Doctor, are you alright" Jason asked as he check for wounds, finding none Jason tried to get the doctors attention

"There was more than one..." the doctor said as she continued to stare at the ground floor below the elevator, looking at what the doctor was looking at Jason widened his eyes when he saw ten more 'regenerators' standing at the bottom of the elevator, staring at the leaving elevator before being consumed in the fires of an explosion

Once they reached the top of the base, delta team quickly scrambled out the massive blast door and hurried to a safe distance while the base behind them collapse, thousands upon thousands of pounds of weight fell down on the base, crushing anything still down their

"Delta-0-1 to command, operation is complete and we're waiting for extraction, over" Jason said as he made a quick skim over of his team for any retained injury's but soon found known had been attained

"We read you Delta-0-1, whiskey-2-7 is on approach, nice work out there" overlord said as a V22 Osprey came flying in

"First rounds on me delta" John said as the team set a landing zone and piled into the Osprey for extraction, Jason was the only one who seemed a little wary of the many discoveries made, skimming over his HUDS recorded feed Jason froze the video on the new creature he dubbed 'the Regenerator'

'Just what the hell are you' Jason thought as he stared at the many different inscribing's on the regenerator's skin, many letters were also etched on the skin R, O, C, A, N, O, T, A were the only human letters etched on the skin

"This is whiskey-2-7, I've extracted Delta-0-1 and heading back to the nearest PDC facility for debriefing"

"_Copy Whiskey-2-7, your clear on your flight vector, see you back at base" _overlord said as the comm's channel cut off

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **and that's a wrap, whew, I was meaning to get this out much sooner but couldn't due to personnel means but MEH I got it out anyway.

Anyways for those guessing, yes, most infected will look allot like the Dead Space Necromorph's though they will not be acting like what they do in the game, you may notice some changes In the infected already *cough* regenerator *cough*, moving on

I hope you liked the chapter because there is more to come... chow ;)


End file.
